Fateful Night
by MadamPuddifoot
Summary: Anders meets female Hawke at her estate. What happens when the screen goes black? Smut. Female Hawke/Anders. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the Dragon Age characters.**

**Warning: Smut. **

* * *

><p>"<em>No mage I have ever known dared to fall in love. This is the one rule I'll cherish breaking," Anders said, slowly moving in for a kiss.<em>

Hawke drew away and took his hand, leading him to her bed. Anders could hardly believe this was happening. Years of worry, frustration, anger, and plotting. He tried to ignore his feelings for Hawke like he tried to ignore his feelings about so many things. But, just like the rest of them, ignoring it only made it worse. Or was this better? As he lay on top of her, he thought it was definitely better.

Their lips met again. He sucked on her lower lip and then forced his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a small moan from her. He could feel her hands wandering, exploring his body. She began to undo the buckles of his robes. He damned them for being so complex. Continuing his mouth dominance, he too began to explore her body with his hands. His fingers ran smoothly through her hair, across her smooth face, down her elegant arms. He followed the curves of her body, stopping at her hips. By then, Hawke had already worked her way through everything that was keeping him clothed.

Anders shimmied off his robe, his chest gleaming in the dim light. He looked down at Hawke and basked in her beaming smile. This only made him desire her more. Slowly, his hands made their way up her shirt, lifting it as he went. He began kissing her naval and all around her abdomen. Her skin erupted into goosebumps from his light touch. She began to breathe heavily.

Anders' hands found their way to her breasts. Hawke's breathing hitched when he passed a thumb over one of her taut nipples. He smiled and worked his way up her abdomen, using his tongue to draw a trail until they reached her breasts. He tugged off her shirt so he could watch her breasts rise and fall with each of her breaths.

"Please," said Hawke. Ander's gladly obliged her.

He massaged her breast while sucking her nipple, gently brushing his tongue over the tip and occasionally rubbing it against his teeth. Hawke moaned and she pushed her body upwards to meet Anders'. He knew she felt him, hardened and ready, but Ander's had something even better in mind. His hand wandered lower and lower until it reached her shorts. Without hesitation, Anders ripped them off, exposing Hawke's tender womanhood. Anders stared hungrily at it until Hawke got his attention again by bucking to have his hand move closer.

"Do you trust me?" Anders asked before he went further.

The look on Hawke's face told him she did. Slowly, he snaked his fingers over the top of her, then across her folds and onto her bud. Her entire body was trembling and her heavy breathing made Anders want to be in her even more. But, he wanted her to experience his specialty first.

Finally, he slid his fingers slowly into her. The moist evidence of her desire for him drove Anders wild. Hawke clenched around him. Anders began to move his fingers in and out of her, moving deeper each time. He paused for a moment and closed his eyes to concentrate. Hawke didn't appreciate this and bucked to get him to keep going. Anders smirked, eyes still closed.

Finally, what he was concentrating so hard on became apparent. A small burst of electricity was emitted through only the tips of his three fingers that were inside of her. Hawke gasped and moaned, grabbing her bed sheets, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Anders lowered his head and his tongue met her clitoris. His tongue circled it and sucked on it, taking in the sweetness of her juices.

"Anders, Anders, I'm so close, please," Hawke pleaded. Her head was pressed firm against the pillow and her back arched gracefully. Her moans and gasps grew louder and louder.

Anders withdrew his fingers from her and ended the electricity. Quickly, he pulled off his loin cloth. He knew once he was inside her, he wouldn't last long.

He kissed her savagely. His hardened member rubbed against her opening.  
>"Anders," Hawke pleaded again.<p>

He entered her, moving slowly in and out. She closed her eyes and Anders felt her clenching around him. When he was finally completely submerged in her, he quickened his pace, moving in and out of her with a faster and steadier pace.  
>"Maker, Anders, please go faster," Hawke moaned. She wrapped her arms around his body, digging her fingers into his back.<p>

He moved even faster, he was nearing his end but he wanted her to climax first.

"Oh Anders," she gasped, eliciting loud moans as he was now slamming into her.

He placed his hand on her clit and rubbed. Her breathing hitched once again.

"Oh Maker, yes!" Hawke screamed. She clenched and trembled, her entire body jolting from the intensity of her climax.

Anders only had to slam into her a few more times until he reached his own climax. He made sure not to collapse on top of her, but next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. That was his last memory before they both fell asleep.

When he woke up, Hawke wasn't in bed. He looked around and saw her standing next to the fire place, and she looked deep in thought. Quietly, he made his way to the edge of the bed and picked up his clothes. He put them on and walked over to her.

"I love you. I've been holding back from saying that," he said.  
>"And I love you," she said, turning to look at him. "Until the day we die."<br>He brought her into another passionate kiss and began another round of sexy fun.


End file.
